Ryona
Summary Ryona is a shinobi student of Hebijo Clandestine Girls' Academy and the twin sister of Ryobi. Ryona is an intense masochist and a glutton for punishment. She is shown to have a more serious nature if the situation calls for it, such as when other people mention her deceased older sister Ryōki, to which she reacts emotionally. Despite her masochistic nature, she has been shown to be considerate and thoughtful. Ryobi and Ryona were initially enrolled in Gessen Girls' Academy, the same school their older sister attended. However, they soon learned that Miyabi, the shinobi they thought had accidentally killed their sister, had awakened from her coma. They devised a plan to defect to Hebijo so they could gain the trust of Miyabi and, when the moment was right, get their revenge by killing her. After a plethora of unpleasant fighting and explanations, they soon realized that it was, in fact, not Miyabi who had killed their sister. In spite of all that had happened, Ryobi and Ryona stayed in attendance at Hebijo, and remain two of Miyabi's most dependable and valuable allies. Powers and Stats Tier: High 8-C, higher with Frantic Mode Name: Ryona Origin: Senran Kagura Gender: Female Age: 16 Classification: Shinobi Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Ninjutsu/Capoeira, Skilled Markswoman, Aura, Pocket Reality Manipulation (Can create Shinobi Barriers to hide shinobi from regular civilians and minimize collateral damage), Status Effect Inducement (Her bullets can burn or freeze opponents), Extrasensory Perception, Ice Manipulation, Transformation, Statistics Amplification (Frantic Mode boosts attack speed and power even further but reduces defense), Surface Scaling (Can skate and glide on any surface as if it were ice) Attack Potency: Large Building level (Can create a large ice sculpture effortlessly. She can contend with other shinobi such as Hibari and Haruka), higher with Frantic Mode Speed: Supersonic (Can dodge sniper rounds from Ryobi, whose rifle most resembles the Karabiner 98k, the bullets of which have a muzzle velocity of 760 m/s, could also keep up with Hikage) Lifting Strength: Class K (Should be comparable to Naraku) Striking Strength: Large Building Class Durability: Large Building level (Can take hits from other strong shinobi), lower with Frantic Mode Stamina: Above average (Mostly due to her training as a shinobi. Is a student at Hebijo Academy, where they reportedly train for up to 30 hours at a time on occasion) Range: Standard melee range, several tens of meters with her quad-handguns and Ninja Arts Standard Equipment: Quad-handguns (Two handguns which are joined at the handle and are shot using her pinky and index fingers, has two of them) Intelligence: Often acts below average in order to receive punishment, but is still a highly skilled combatant as a member of Hebijo Academy's Elite shinobi. Also quite knowledgeable when it comes to dancing. Weaknesses: As a masochist, she enjoys being in pain and will often request that someone insult or physically hurt her, whether she knows them or not. Also highly vulnerable when her clothes are ripped in battle. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Skater's Waltz: Ryona skates forward as she begins twirling around in her faulty ballerina style while kicking in unison. Her kicks follow a steady waltz pattern as they land devastating blows to any and all that come into contact with it. It finishes with a powerful kick directly to the ground, causing a small stalagmite shard to shoot up from her heel. Though it is short and has very little range, the attack is very powerful and quite a bit of damage can be taken from it (whether hit with the entirety or not). The initial and finishing move can freeze adversaries where they stand, so there is little to no escape once ensnared in its icy grip. In Estival Versus, the most notable difference is that this attack, while still short, has been given more range and freedom to redirect. It still traps enemies in a coat of ice, but it erupts shortly after, sending foes flying. * Beautiful Blue Gunslinger: Ryōna preps herself before gracefully leaping into the air and flipping upside down. She then points her guns downward, and spins in a pirouette-like fashion while firing several shots at the enemies below. It ends with her explosively landing down, creating stalagmite shards that shot up from the ground. The move finishes with her gracefully landing in an Arabesque en pointe posture, creating stalagmite shards that shoot up from the ground. * Rebellion Concerto: Ryona skates about, lunging, jumping, and twirling as she fires her guns wildly in all directions. The bullets from her attacks start to burn and freeze enemies on contact. For the finale, she releases large bursts from her gun, causing large ice pillars to shoot up from the ground, and an ice statue of her guardian animal shoots up and presents itself center stage. * Shinobi Transformation: A physical technique that uses the Attribute of Yang, in where the fundamental essence of the shinobi is used as a battle tool by releasing the body's internal spiritual energy in all six chakras simultaneously. * Frantic Mode: A technique that uses the Attribute of Yin, performed by stripping off one's clothing, resulting in a considerable enhancement in speed and attack power by absorbing blood spilled within the shinobi barrier. However, it is a double-edged sword, as it also incurs a significant penalty to defense. ryonawaltz.gif|Skater's Waltz - Shinovi Versus ryonagunslinger.gif|Beautiful Blue Gunslinger - Shinovi Versus ryonarebellion.gif|Rebellion Concerto - Shinovi Versus ryonaconcerto.gif|Rebellion Concerto - Shinovi Versus, continued ryonawaltz1.gif|Skater's Waltz - Estival Versus ryonagunslinger1.gif|Beautiful Blue Gunslinger - Estival Versus ryonarebellionconcerto.gif|Rebellion Concerto - Estival Versus Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Mei (Overwatch) Mei's Profile (Speed was equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Senran Kagura Category:Humans Category:Teenagers Category:Martial Artists Category:Ninjas Category:Dancers Category:Ice Users Category:Aura Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Gun Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Dual Wielders Category:Schoolgirls Category:Tier 8 Category:Surface Scalers